User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 12
Holy Fuck! It's snowing in Texas. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:09, 4 December 2009 :Also, what the hell is my archive side bar doing now? Grrr.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:11, 4 December 2009 ::Whats snow? -- 20:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Christmas starts early this year-- ChristmasRelyk 00:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm upset by the sameness of your sig. It's time for a new Xmas Relyk sig, I think. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:01, 5 December 2009 :::::cbf u make me one if u dont like it-- ChristmasRelyk 01:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've had a wintery sig since it first snowed in southern Finland. Noone noticed though. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 01:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::i assumed it was because it related to poros-- ChristmasRelyk 01:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Can't get a decent poro pic on 50x19 to be honest. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 01:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::no small poro avatars that are in a running pose? i couldnt find any on google though :/-- ChristmasRelyk 01:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) you have no clue what snow is man. we just got 14 inches of it here in Milwaukee and its still coming down hard >_> the worst part is im sitting here in school writing this and not at home because of cancelled school :( -- 14:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I never claimed to know how bad snow can get....it's just hilarious to watch people freak out when it snows in Texas. They shut down the schools for a day because we got "snow flurries" that didn't even stick to the ground, but I can't blame them since it's like 60 something today. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:57, 9 December 2009 ::thats so lame -- 20:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) D: no 10-0 for Vince, they fucked themselves when they had 1st and goal on the half yard line and couldn't score D: 'Pimpstrong ' 22:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :That sucks. Tbh, I didn't get to watch any games this weekend (including the Ala-Flo game and the Tex-Neb game, which sucks). I'm disappointed in my lack of football watching lately :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:32, 6 December 2009 ::Compensate with German powerpr0n. Perhaps it fulfills your needs of manly sport. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::^ and check the AN quick please, Gringo is really really annoying. 'Pimpstrong ' 22:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Kj you missed drew brees getting the redskins kicker to miss, hes THAT GOOD. Gringo 22:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) http://drupal.org/project/bittorrent That is probably what I'll be using to host the torrents. Currently, my concerns regarding the prospective server are related to bandwidth and whether or not Mediacom will even allow me to host the server, but I'll be talking with one of their area managers soon about usage rights, etc., shortly. From what I can tell, hosting a tracker should not be a problem as it uses minimal bandwidth. An FTP, however, sounds unlikely - at least for open use. Unless anyone has any objections to that box site we're using now, I'd personally like to just keep it on that and not worry about myself trying to host an FTP for global use. (Regardless of how small the files are, there are a lot of requests involved with an FTP and/or HTTP file serving.) Obviously, there will also be a website attached to the Drupal tracker, but it won't be accessible unless I were to tell you what port it was or you bothered to check all some-thousand ports that are available. I could potentially give administrative or user-side access to a few admins here if desired or necessary. We can talk more about the ups and downs of that on MSN - the biggest potential benefit is really that, if I'm not available and the tracker is acting up, you or another admin would be able to go in and see if it's fixable without filesystem access. We can talk about this later on MSN since I'm sure you /zzz'd or tl;dr'd at least half of it. <3 '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I read all of it, but I'm not sure if I got the whole point. You want us to keep using the Box.net site (right?) and....the rest of it you'll have to explain to me on MSN. Tbh, I know very little about torrenting or tracking. :Btw, would it be possible to write a bot (using AHK or AWB or something) that could update the build packs to our Box.net thing? Or at least just download all the builds so we don't have to do it manually? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:13, 7 December 2009 about the AN post: a build that isn't great at splitting and can easily be buildwars'd shouldn't be getting 5-5's. i do have a problem with 5-4's, but i know bithing will get me nowhere because of who gave it 5-4's, so i jsut kept my mouth shut. Gringo 00:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Tbh Saint the build is worthy of either a 5-3 or 5-4 depending on how you look at it, (even a 5-5 but probably not in this meta) since it can still beat the teams it hasn't specced for. You're only at a massive disadvantage vs splits on a proper split map like wurms. We used to always end up running this in AxE and we could still beat splits fairly easily, it just depends on tictacs and how fast you can spike people down (which is made easy thanks to the para). --Crow 00:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea but im not just looking at how versatile it is in terms of splitting, im looking at it in 8v8, and if they aren't running what you think they are running, you're fucked, which is why im saying its definitely not 5-5. that's what i posted on the AN, because while i personally dont think its a 5-4, i can see why others voted that way. Gringo 00:48, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::8v8 it can actually do a lot of pressure because of the constant spike calling, the balanced with para I think is more dependent on warriors selecting good targets and spiking often etc. to make the pressure, whereas with dom mes balanced it's a lot more to do with how good your midline shuts down. With 2 great warriors you can rape people pretty fast with the para build and it's much less dependent on being able to hit rupts (therefore it's good if you don't know whether you will get servers, or your opponent is good at faking/watching diversions but not quite as good at catching spikes or keeping up with heavy physical pressure). --Crow 00:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::But anyway, if you're not too bothered about a 5-4 vote then I suppose it doesn't matter to me either way ;o --Crow 00:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::^ tbh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:55, 8 December 2009 :::::kj did you miss all of that and only read the end. hes arguing that 5-4 is ok, and i seceded that it is, but that 5-5 is still overvoting. Gringo 00:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope. And, tbh, I don't know why you're arguing about this. If I remove the 1 5-5 vote, it doesn't change the rating of the build so.....why does it matter? If you think the build shouldn't be in the "great" category, then argue for that. But removing 1 vote because it's off by 1 point just seems like we're arguing over petty details. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:59, 8 December 2009 :::::well i didn't know votes only mattered if they changed the category of the build. now that i know that, ill go away. Gringo 01:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::ZzzZzz. Not my point. You're causing a fuss over 1 point in a vote....that doesn't change anything. That's all I'm saying. Tbh, if you think that's a big deal, then you should go check.....every build on PvX. Almost all of them have votes that I'm sure are just 1 point too high or low :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:03, 8 December 2009 :::::::These are exactly the points I made before. There will always be a slight variation in ratings, there's really not much point in being an asscunt and fussing about pointless things so much. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 01:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) He just wants drama KJ, ignore him and maybe he'll shut the fuck up. Two build masters who know what they're talking about have told him to quit bitching, yet he hasn't. So it's obvious he doesn't care about the vote, he just needs and excuse to stir up shit.--TahiriVeila 01:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :you are reaaaaaally bad at trolling. Gringo 02:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::aah, the irony is deafening - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 10:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Jake, he acted constructively and let the matter be when he understood what it was about. :Oh, and I don't know if you're serious or not. Ya'll should stop acting so autistic that the line between regular and dumb behavior is faint/gone. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I never thought I'd say this, but listen to Chaos you retards. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I came to life a little bit inside. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Ya'll niggas postin in a troll thread. --'Oj▲ ' 02:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :ya'll trolls failin' in a drama thread. '···''' Danny Hates '' 02:50, 9 December 2009 (UTC) 02:50, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Ya'll bakers be toastin' in a roll bread. --Frosty 15:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::^ '···''' Danny Hates '' 19:22, 9 December 2009 (UTC) ::::Frosty wins ^ ^ Kurotou Shadestryke 07:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) i love u get on msn now 'đarkchaoş]' 00:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Nope I am good....strange...try blocking someonelse...lol----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:23, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh, I didn't block him for you. He broke 1RV again, so I was blocking for that. I do have an idea though. Give me a sec. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:24, 11 December 2009 He put me there because I called him a terrible troll. He's an even worse one if he gets emotionally involved. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:43, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :ohey look what I can do :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:44, 11 December 2009 ::<3 You voted Luke ;o --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Always have, always will. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:47, 11 December 2009 ::::Obvious vote ;o --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Have you ever talked to any psychopathic kids kj? random thought-- ChristmasRelyk 03:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :He MSN'd with me last night. --'-ChaosClause - ' 11:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Psychopathy isn't ''technically a disorder; however, I have worked with teens who've been diagnosed with antisocial personality disorder, which is what the DSM considers to be psychopathy. Some people try to split ASPD into sociopathy and psychopathy, but then you're just splitting hairs since they're both so rare and have the same symptoms (they just have different causes). It's really rare and hard to diagnose in teens, but I know we've officially had at least 1 and unofficially had around 4-5. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:00, 12 December 2009 ::I dislike the human being. Am I a psychopath? --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Nope. Psychopaths and sociopaths don't dislike other humans, they're just indifferent towards other living organisms (commonly). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:56, 12 December 2009 ::::Almost there. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::being emotionless is a sign of sociopathic behaviors iirc. Gringo 21:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:04, 12 December 2009 ::::::Can a human being have no emotions? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::it doesn't mean happiness or sadness, it means they cant feel empathy, guilt, shame, images of remorse. see what i did there? Gringo 21:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Chuckled <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Depending on which experts you choose to believe, yes or no. However, as I said earlier, I've worked with antisocial disorder teens...and the ones that are called "sociopaths" are hollow. There's really no better way to describe it. They have no remorse, no joy, no pain, nothing. It was creepy. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:10, 12 December 2009 ::::::::i can't think of his name, but a few years ago there was a serial killer i read about, he claimed he could turn his emotions on and off, he described it like "a switch in my head i could flip any time i wanted". thats kind of rare, usually its one way or the other, not a choice. Gringo 21:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That sounds like a rare dissociative disorder. There have been some recorded incidents where people who have faced extreme trauma have become capable of shutting down on command. But it's so rare, it could be fake. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:18, 12 December 2009 ::::::::::yea it could very well be fake, but him being a serial killer is some proof, altho it is a big flimsy. if its real then its pretty wacky. Gringo 21:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Wonder what it'd feel like. Well, I might know. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I bet. Could they solve basic logical puzzles, happen to know? :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Not always. It depends on their diagnosis. Tbh, most people who have problems that severe have other issues alongside them. And, Chaos, you don't have any of these problems. I can almost guarantee you that. Less than 1% of the world's population has these disorders. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:26, 12 December 2009 ::::::::::1% is excessively generous, but the point still stands yea. like KJ said, its rare to see the disorder alone, without any others along side it, which makes studying it more difficult then you would first anticipate. people would know by now if you were that fucked up chaos ^^ Gringo 21:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm not really suspecting that I'd be it. I recognize that I might have something, but likely I'm just a dumb teen. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::You could look into BPD if you think you actually have a disorder. Borderline is much more common than many of the other disorders, and is rising among teens (especially those with "excessive" internet usage). Tbh, if you ever think something's wrong with you, just go to a psychologist. That's what they're for and it's better to catch that stuff early. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:46, 12 December 2009 :::::::::::::I just quit going at one, because she gave me no new perspective and was basically just repeating things I had figured out for my own some 2-3 years ago. She was also pressuring me to go on a medication of antidepressants, and after saying "No." some ten times during one session, I realized she wasn't my thing. I haven't felt for one lately, so oh wth, life is fun. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::most "disorders" that teens have are actually just over-exaggerated angst. in my personal experience, it also correlates with intelligence. the more "problems" a person claims to have, the dumber they are, particularly if those problems are extreme. it's generally difficult to self-diagnose when it comes to mental health. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:31, 12 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::It's emofashion to have as many problems as possible. They want to be miserable and they also want to live happily ever after with the love of their life. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Your time would be better spent bedding as many teenage whores as possible. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:56, 12 December 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I'm raised to follow Christian morals. Has its downsides :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Christian morals are retarded. You only live once. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:02, 12 December 2009 (UTC) They're quite much based on medieval catholic retardation which naturally has influenced the western world, and the thought that I should not harm nor myself nor anyone else. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Sleeping with a bunch of teenage whores doesn't harm anyone. They're usually clean until they hit college and, if nothing else, you can just be happy that your body is now a vessel for millions of parasitic bacteria who rely on you for their very sustenance. Isn't self-sacrifice one of the primary tenants of Christianity? ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:18, 12 December 2009 (UTC) ::I guess the reasoning behind it was that reproduction is holy, that some aspects of sex (and lusting for it) insult women. And "abusing" a woman like that hurts her. Philosophy is amazing. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::What if she wants it? Then all of those arguments go out the window. Not to mention, if you believe that reproduction is holy, then you ought to believe that Noah really had an ark. Don't take everything literally. :> Fuck whoever you want as long as they want it! ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:23, 12 December 2009 (UTC) ::::i think (cant confirm) that the argument is that god considers it disrespectful to the woman, so whether she wants it isn't relevant. i do see a moral difference between rape and consensual however, maybe thats just me. Gringo 23:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::It is just you. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:35, 12 December 2009 (UTC) ::::Interpreting the bible literally is a hilarious joke. Seeing how those stories were written down like ~1000bc. I think the theory my history teacher presented is better: Say to someone "the whole world flooded", likely meaning the Nile flooding exaggeratedly much (and to them those areas was the whole world), and he'll tell a story about how it's possible that anyone still lives. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Therefore, sex up them ho's! ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:35, 12 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::Those morale's aren't based upon the bible :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I finished a psych101 college class so i was curious. The book called sociopath and psychopath the same thing pretty much and the teacher tried explaining the minute differences. She mentioned the columbine massacre and how obvious it is when kids show symptoms of ASPD, yet people try to integrate them into society when you really can't. What did you do with the kid(s)?-- ChristmasRelyk 23:37, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :If they were girls, he would sex up them ho's, and if they weren't, he'd sex up them faggots. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :YOU HOMESCHOOL THEM. that one was just for you daniel. ::Which one? D: --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::<3 that was a very cute, appropriate response. :> ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:42, 12 December 2009 (UTC) :Just a note: Those "minute" differences are probably a result of your teacher's belief that there is a difference. KJ stated above that he doesn't believe that there is a difference and that there is little to any scientific evidence supporting the contrary. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:41, 12 December 2009 (UTC) ::thats just KJs opinion, i do see a large difference in the two. someone like Ted Bundy could kill without remorse, but he was also very suave and extremely good at convincing people to do what he wanted them to do. some psychopaths just can't make those connections. its a very very large grey area though, and if you look at it in a broad enough scope the differences disappear, so no one is either right nor wrong. Gringo 23:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::unless you have proof that those other people weren't suffering from other diseases, i'm fairly certain kj's point remains valid and correct. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:58, 12 December 2009 (UTC) ::::what do you mean? there isn't really a "kj is correct" in this situation, its a matter of opinion. a horrible example would be "is there god". we have no way of proving it either way, its speculation. (i know, thats a HORRIBLE example, dont poke holes in it, just see the basis of the argument). Gringo 00:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::except that KJ studied in the area we are discussing and has scientific evidence and you have a poorly formed assumption. :< ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:02, 13 December 2009 (UTC) ::::::i can quote people like Lykken, but i didn't think it would make a difference. and wheres his evidence D: i dont see any links or nething. study up on sociopathy vs psychopathy and you'll see a grey patch the side of your fat aunt's sweatshirt on thanksgiving. Gringo 00:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::cbf'd. i can't even be bothered to learn about the shit that goes on in the RNA lab that i work at. :> ··· Danny Hates Snow 00:06, 13 December 2009 (UTC) :@Saint, like I said the other day, it really depends on which expert you choose to believe. Some experts will claim that they are the same disorder, but only have different causes and some experts will claim that they're entirely different. Tbh, the people who usually claim that they're different typically quote/use older, more traditional reasoning. The ones who think they're the same are using newer data and newer methods. That doesn't make one wrong and the other right. Tbh, I think the typical approach now is just to consider it ASPD when they're adolescents and when they get older (above 18), re-diagnose and try to see if there's a difference. Sometimes there is and sometimes there's not. :@Relyk, our facility really wasn't equipped to help someone with a disorder that severe, so we typically shipped them out when they were 100% diagnosed (but, like I said, we only had 1 confirmed case). It's really difficult to expect a person like that to adjust to normal surroundings. Tbh, I really don't know what you would expect to do with a person like that. I know that a lot of them end up at State Hospitals (nut houses) like the one my wife is working at. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:18, 13 December 2009 ADD and ADHD Is there tricks to overcome these disorders? Curable?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :It depends. If you have what they call "functional" ADD or ADHD, then you can learn certain tricks to help you. Those would be the things that a psychologist could help you learn. If you have a more severe cause (which is normally the only kind a "good" psychologist would even diagnose), then you need medication. :In most of the cases I've seen, it's incurable. However, if you're talking about a younger person who's frontal lobe isn't fully developed (up until about 25 yrs old), then it could just go away. That's been known to happen, and it's becoming less and less rare (but that could be due to the over-diagnosing of ADD and ADHD). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:18, 13 December 2009 ::lol so you know the debate----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::It's not much of a debate anymore. That ended about 8-10 years ago. Now the people who over-prescribe ADD typically have their licenses pulled. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:26, 13 December 2009 ::::ADD is still insanely over-prescribed in my experience --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 21:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::wierd story time. the lady that wrote Cats, that broadway musical that did so well, when she was a kid her mom thought she had ADD or something. took her to the doctor, doctor said "no, shes just a dancer at heart, put her in a dance class". these days that kid would probly get meds and never have the brain capacity to write a musical hit :o Gringo 21:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::don't get confused with ADHD...that was the drug that cause redillin to take off....alot of it was pushed by the US gov. Any event ADD is hard to persribe due to the fact you can't catch it until later on in an adult life. THEN what do you do?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::give them steroids in hopes it stimulates frontal lobe development-- 21:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::OMG there is always one----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::half the time i don't even know what x is saying :/-- 21:50, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Was referring more to ADD. Even though most teens can't get a 100% diagnosis because of lobe development, legitimately about 1 in 10 kids I know have some diagnosis for it. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 22:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::^depending on the doctor....@relyk lrn to read----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC)